onceuponatimefandomcom_de-20200214-history
DB 1x20 Märchenversion
'Szene I: Ozean/ Nachts' (Auf einem winzigen Floss versuchen sich Gepetto und Pinocchio durch einen Sturm zu kämpfen. Riesige Wellenschlagen hoch. Es stürmt.) Gepetto: '„HALT DICH GUT FEST JUNGE!“ '''Pinocchio: '„Ich versuch's ja Vater.“ (Im Hintergrund ist eine riesige Wahlflosse zu erkennen.) '''Pinocchio: „Schneller Vater, schneller, er kommt immer näher.“ Gepetto: „DIE STRÖMUNG, IST ZU STARK! NICHT LOSLASSEN! ZU SPÄT!“ (Der Sturm knickt den Mast um.) Pinocchio: „Was ist los?“ Gepetto: „Wir müssen vom Floss runter. (Gepetto reicht Pinocchio den Rettungsring.) Nimm den es gibt nur einen.“ Pinocchio: „Nein Vater! Ich bin aus Holz ich schwimme! Wir überleben beide.“ Gepetto: „Nein! Zu gefährlich..“ Pinocchio: „Nein Vater. Nimm du sie rette dich.“ (Der gigantische Mund des Wales taucht auf. Und beißt in die See Pinocchio springt ins Meer.) Gepetto: „PINOCCHIO!“ 'Szene II: Strand/ Morgens' (Gepetto erwacht am Strand.) Gepetto: „Pinocchio, Pinocchio (bemerkt den Rettungsring in seinen Händen.) Du hast mich gerettet. Oh wo bist du? Hey wo bist du? (In einiger Entfernung liegt eine Holzpuppe mit dem Gesicht im Meer. Gepetto eilt zu ihm.) Oh nein. Pinocchio!!“ (Traurig nimmt er sie aus dem Wasser, hält sie im Arm. Drückt sie an sich, weint.) Gepetto: (weint.) „Ich wünschte ich hätte dich beschützen können mein junge.“ (Plötzlich taucht die Blaue Fee auf.) Blaue Fee: '''„Vielleicht kann ich was tun.“ '''Gepetto: (hält ihr verzweifelt die Puppe hin.) „Bitte, rette ihm das Leben.“ (Die Blaue Fee schwingt ihren Zauberstab, Pinocchio wird in helles Licht getaucht, als es verschwindet hat siech die Puppe in einen Jungen verwandelt. Gepetto ist völlig baff.) Pinocchio: „Vater?“ (Die Blaue Fee lächelt.) Gepetto: „Pinocchio, sie doch...“ (Pinocchio sieht sich seine Hände an.) Pinocchio: '''„Ich bin ein... richtiger Junge! Ich bin ein richtiger Junge!!“ '''Gepetto: „Danke. Ich weiß nicht wie ich dir danken kann. Das ist die Erfüllung all meiner Wünsche.“ Blaue Fee: „Du und Pinocchio ihr habt euch gefunden. Jetzt geht und lebt euer Leben als Familie.“ Gepetto: „Ja. komm mein Sohn.“ Blaue Fee: „Denk daran Pinocchio, sei mutig ehrlich und selbstlos. Solang du dich daran hältst bleibst du immer ein richtiger Junge.“ 'Szene III: Werkstatt Gepetto's' (Gepetto und Pinocchio sind dabei eine große Kuckucksuhr zu reparieren.) Gepetto: '„Justiere das Zahnrad an der Spindel. Jetzt drück auf die Feder.“ (''Das Uhrwerk surrt.) '''Gepetto: „Oh hoho gut gemacht. Du hast sie repariert.“ (An der Frontseite der Uhr springt aber kein Kuckuck heraus, sondern Jiminy.'') '''Gepetto:' „Ah, warst du das etwas Pinocchio? Du weißt das dir die blaue Fee gesagt hat du sollst ein braver junge sein.“ Jiminy: „Danke. Ach ist schon gut, er hat's nicht böse gemeint. Ich würde ja lachen aber, mir ist schwindelig.“ (Die blaue Fee schwebt herein.) Pinocchio: „Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte artig sein.“ Blaue Fee: „Ich bin nicht deinetwegen hier Pinocchio. Aber ich bringe schlechte Nachrichten.“ Gepetto: „Warte in deinem Zimmer mein Junge geh.“ Jiminy: „Äh warte Pinocchio ich komme mit.“ Gepetto: '„Was ist los?“ '''Blaue Fee: '„Die Böse Königin. Sie droht dem ganzen Königreich mit einem Fluch. Der uns alles nimmt was wir lieben.“ 'Gepetto: '„Dann müssen wir sie aufhalten.“ 'Blaue Fee: '„Dafür ist es zu spät.“ 'Gepetto: '„Ist also alles verloren?“ '''Blaue Fee: „Nein, es gibt Hoffnung. Wenn du uns hilfst.“ Gepetto: „Ich?“ Blaue Fee: '''„Snow White wird bald eine Tochter gebären. Sie wird uns retten wenn sie ihr 28. Lebensjahr erreicht. Aber nur wenn wir sie vor den mächtigen Kräften des dunklen Fluchs beschützen.“ '''Gepetto: „Was soll ich für ihren Schutz tun können?“ Blaue Fee: „Es gibt einen verzauberten Baum, ähnlich wie den aus dem du Pinocchio geschnitzt hast, wenn daraus ein Schrank gefertigt wird kann er das Kind vor dem Zauber der Königin schützen. Baust du den Schrank?“ Gepetto: '''„Ich darf meinen Jungen nicht verlieren. Ich habe schon... so viel verloren. Ich darf ihn nicht auch verlieren.“ '''Blaue Fee: „Dann Bau diesen Schrank. So rettest du uns alle.“ 'Szene IV: Wald/ Tags' (Die Blaue Fee führt Gepetto, Pinocchio und Jiminy zu der stelle des Magischen Baumes.) Blaue Fee: '''„Die Böse Königin wird vor nichts zurück schrecken um das Glück von Snow White und Prince Charming zu zerstören. Und wir müssen alles tun um ihren Fluch rückgängig zu machen.“ '''Gepetto. „Er ist schön.“ Blaue Fee: '„Das ist der letzte verzauberte Baum im ganzen Reich.“ (''Gepetto begutachtet den Stamm.) '''Gepetto: „Es ist möglich, ich kann aus ihm einen wunderschönen Schrank fertigen.“ Blaue Fee: '''„Der Baum hat genug Zauberkraft in sich um zwei vor dem Fluch zu schützen. Bevor der Fluch uns trifft, bevor Snow ihr Kind zu Welt bringt, steigen sie und der Prince in den Schrank. Und reisen in ein fernes Land. Ein Land ohne Magie, wo Snow ihre Tochter zur Welt bringen wird.Und wenn sie 28 Jahre alt ist kann sie den Kampf beginnen und die Königin besiegen. Verstehst du warum deine Aufgabe so lebenswichtig für uns ist?“ '''Gepetto: „Pinocchio war nicht immer aus Fleisch und Blut. W-wenn der Fluch in kraft tritt, wenn uns genommen wird was wir lieben, verwandelt er sich zurück, in Holz hab ich recht?“ Blaue Fee: '''„Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich das nicht.“ '''Jiminy: „Äh (Räuspern.) du machst dem Jungen Angst.“ Gepetto: „Nein, nein psch! Ich werde diesen Schrank für euch bauen. Unter einer Bedingung, (Pause.) das Pinocchio den zweiten Platz darin bekommt.“ Jiminy: „Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage. Das gesamte Reich ist in Gefahr.“ Gepetto: „Aber wenn nicht, dann verliere ich meinen jungen, vielleicht für immer. Das ist zur riskant. Snow kann das Kind auch ohne ihren Mann großziehen.“ Jiminy: (flüstert.) „Gepetto, du solltest ein Vorbild für Pinocchio sein.“ Gepetto: „Ohch! Du magst ein Gewissen sein, aber du hast nicht das recht mir vorzuschreiben was ich tun soll.“ Jiminy: „Bitte, ich versuche nur zu helfen.“ Gepetto: „Helfen? Ph! So wie du mir meinen Eltern geholfen hast. Deine Schuld wirst du nie, wiedergutmachen können. Aber für den Anfang halte dich raus aus dieser Geschichte. Verstehst du?“ Pinocchio: „Ja.“ Gepetto: „Gut. Hey hey verry very qua, (n''immt den jungen in seine Arme.) Pinocchio geht da durch. Oder keiner geht da durch.“ '''Blaue Fee: '„Und was sagen wir dem Princen und Snow White?“ Gepetto: „Du sagst einfach der Baum hat nur genug Zauberkraft um einen einzigen zu schützen. Sind wir uns einig oder nicht?“ 'Szene V: Thronsaal' Blaue Fee: '''„...sein Holz hat Zauberkraft. Baut man einen Schrank daraus, kann er jedem Fluch trotzen. Gepetto, kannst du so etwas bauen?“ '''Gepetto: „Ich und mein Junge wir können das.“ Blaue Fee: '„Wir schaffen es. Wir müssen alle daran glauben. Jedoch, gibt es, einen haken. Der Zauber mag zwar mächtig sein aber, er ist nicht unerschöpflich. Der Baum kann... nur einen beschützen. Ihr müsst eine Wahl treffen.“ 'Szene VI: Emmas Kinderzimmer Blaue Fee: '„Die Umstände haben sich geändert.“ '''Gepetto: '„Wieso? geändert.“ 'Blaue Fee: '„Snow White bekommt ihr Kind früher, die Retterin wird jeden Moment geboren. Pinocchio, kann nicht mit. Snow muss ihre Tochter begleiten sonst ist alles verloren. Sie muss sie beschützen. Es handelt sich um ein Land ohne Magie. Sie braucht jemanden der sie anleitet, jemanden der ihr das alles vermittelt. Das kann nur ihre Mutter.“ 'Gepetto: '„Wir waren uns einig.“ 'Blaue Fee: '„Wir haben keine Zeit. Der Fluch trifft uns schon bald, und ich muss zurück zu den Feen für letzte Vorbereitungen. Du musst Snow unbedingt erklären was ich dir gerade gesagt habe. Ihre Tochter ist unsere Hoffnung die einzige die uns retten kann.“ 'Gepetto: '„Und mein Junge, was wird dann mit ihm geschehen?“ 'Blaue Fee: '„Wir können nur hoffen das die Retterin und alles was wir verloren haben zurück bringt.“ (Die Fee fliegt davon.) '''Pinocchio: „Sagen wir es Snow White?“ Gepetto: '„Nein. Steig in den Schrank mein Junge.“ '''Jiminy: '„Gepetto das darfst du nicht alles hat sich geändert. Die Retterin braucht ihre Mutter.“ 'Gepetto: '„Nein. Sie braucht jemanden der sie beschützen wird. Und der sie auf ihre Aufgabe vorbereitet. Und mein Sohn der kann das auch.“ '''Pinocchio: „Ich versteh nicht Vater. Sie hat gesagt...“ Gepetto: '''„Es ist mir egal was sie gesagt hat. Nur ein zählt das du gerettet wirst.“ '''Pinocchio: „Aber du willst doch immer das ich ehrlich bin. Ich darf nicht lügen.“ Gepetto: '''„Manchmal müssen wir lügen um die Menschen die wir lieben zu schützen. Du musst dich in dem neuen Land um Snow kleine Tochter kümmern und, gut auf sie aufpassen.“ '''Pinocchio: „Ich will nicht weg. Ich will dich nicht verlassen.“ (Sie umarmen sich.) Gepetto: „Pinocchio, du darfst nie, vergessen was die blaue Fee gesagt hat. In 28 Jahre musst du, dafür sorgen das die Retterin ihre Aufgabe kennt. Versprich mir das du das tust. Nur so, können wir uns, eines fernen Tages wiedersehen.“ Pinocchio: „Ich verspreche es.“ Gepetto: „Gut. In dieser neuen Welt, wird es viele Versuchungen geben Pinocchio. Aber solange du mutig, und ehrlich bist, und selbstlos wirst du nicht scheitern. Los.“ (Gepetto öffnet den Schrank. Pinocchio setz sich hinein, die beiden sehen sich an.) Gepetto: „Du findest mich wieder, und an diesem Tag da werde ich sehr stolz auf dich sein. Du wirst ein großer Mann sein mein Sohn.“ (Er umarmt ihn noch einmal und gibt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann schließt er die Tür. Der Baum beginnt kurz zu erzittern. Dann wird es ruhig. Gepetto öffnet die Tür, im Schrank ist niemand.) 'Szene VII: Land ohne Magie/ Wald/ Tag' (Ein Baum wird gezeigt. Plötzlich explodiert er von ihnen heraus. Raucht. Im Stamm klafft ein Loch. Aus dem Loch entsteigt Pinocchio. Ängstlich sieht er sich um. Ein Flugzeug donnert über den Himmel hinweg. Er will wieder zurück. Ein Blitz streckt ihn nieder. Er geht zu Boden.) Flash back: Gepetto:'' (Off.) „Du musst dich in dem neuen Land um Snow kleine Tochter kümmern / Versprich mir das du das tust. Nur so, können wir uns, eines fernen Tages wiedersehen.“'' Pinocchio:'' (Off) „Ich verspreche es.'' (Pinocchio kommt wieder zu sich. Ein kreisförmiger Windhauch geht von dem Baum aus, plötzlich liegt in den hohlem Baum ein Baby. Er nimmt es vorsichtig heraus hält es im Arm. Es schreit.) 'Szene VIII: Waisenhaus/ Tag' (Emma liegt in einem Laufstall uns quäkt, Pinocchio versucht sie zu Beruhigen.) Pinocchio: „Sch, hör auf zu weinen. (Er macht lustige Fratzen. Das Baby beruhigt sich.) Gut das ist besser oder?“ (Er entdeckt eine lose schraube am Fußende.) Mr. Reskind: „Was machst du da?“ Pinocchio: „Hier ist eine lose Schraube, ich will nicht das Emma raus fällt und sich weh tut.“ Mr. Reskind: „Fass nie wieder, irgendetwas in diesem Haus an. Hast du mich verstanden?“ Pinocchio: „Ja Mr. Reskind.“ Junge 1#: „Hey du, alles klar? Hey kannst du das Maul halten?“ (Pinocchio nickt. Der Junge zeigt ihm eine rolle Geldscheine.) Pinocchio: „Wow, wo hast du das her?“ Junge: „Hab ich aus der Socken Schublade, es reicht für uns alle um aus dieser Hölle zu verschwinden.“ Pinocchio: „Du haust ab? Wann?“ Junge: „Jetzt gleich, du kannst mitkommen.“ (Pinocchio sieht zu Emma.) Pinocchio: „Ich hab versprochen mich um Emma zu kümmern. Kann sie auch mit, Bitte.“ Junge: „Was sollen wir den mit einem Baby? Wenn du den Rest deines Lebens hier bleiben willst, bitte.“ Pinocchio: „Warte.“ (Er sieht noch einmal das Baby an.) Pinocchio: (flüstert.) „Es, tut mir leid Emma.“ Fortsetzung Folgt... Kategorie:Drehbücher (Zauberwald)